Ashes of Eden
by FenixOfTheDark
Summary: [IR Verse] According to Kalos lore, three millennia ago the rest of the world ceased to be and Kalos spared by the kindness of the Gods and Fae. Now, a group of Rookie Trainers on a friendly Journey will end up in an adventure of a lifetime as discoveries are made, friendships forged and tested, and perhaps, just perhaps, they'll come out of this alive.
1. A Half Tale of History

**Notes:**  
\- This is a repost of a story formerly known as _Kalos: Land of the Fae_. It's been edited to the point I felt it better suited the story to be reposted rather than updated.  
\- This fic _will_ touch on some very dark aspects, but it's not a darkfic like other stories in the AU-verse.  
\- This fic uses the French names in dialogue for people, places, pokemon, and some attacks. English names are used within narration and translations will be provided at the end of the chapter, _if_ it's not made clear within the narration.  
\- Pokemon heights, weights, behaviour, etc. are all personal headcanons. If you disagree, then by all means, tell me why.  
\- The characters are not speaking any language we on Earth would recognise; the 'random French' is treated as Old Kalosi unless otherwise noted. I do not know French, and all terms come from Bulbapedia or Google Translate. If you spot mistakes, please tell me.  
\- I am open to suggested pokemon for the heroes to catch, though I do have general ideas for the teams. I am also open to OCs to include, be it for battle or otherwise. Just send me a PM or review with them.

* * *

"Then, the Destructive Light blazed out from Cromlac'h and all in its path was destroyed."

"But we weren't!" A wheelchair-bound girl exclaimed, an inkay settled on her lap. "Why?"

"Because _we_ alone were favoured by the Gods and Fae. They forged the Sacred Barrier around Kalos. It alone withstood the power of a thousand million pokemon souls."

"Souls?" Another child asked, wide-eyed as they stared at the Storyteller.

" _Oui_ ," the Storyteller nodded. "All kinds of pokemon were used to power it."

"Even... Even the passerouge and braisillon?" The same child asked, pointing to the wild fletchling and flechinder in the tree above them. The Storyteller nodded sadly. "Even them. The Blighted King used all sorts of pokemon to power the weapon. With it, he made something horrific: _Infinity Energy_. Had the Gods and Fae not favoured us, we too would have succumbed to the Weapon, just like the rest of the world."

"What happened to the King?" A third child spoke up, half-grown absol pressed against his side, shades of the juvenile's dark coat still visible in its fur.

"It's said the Blighted King faced off against the Gods, resolute in his actions. For this, he was cursed with immortality. He was to appear to age, but never die."

As one, the children asked: " _Why_?"

The Storyteller smiled kindly. "The Blighted King used it for a far crueller purpose."

"What did he do?" Another child asked, blue eyes peering out from behind the white tail of her hooded stunky.

" _That_ is a tale for another time; _it_ is the reason he was doomed to live until the Sun-Eye swallow the world, never to know a friend.

The children gasped in horror.

" _Never_ to have a friend?" The boy with the absol whimpered as the pokemon lay across his lap, allowing him to slowly, methodically stroke its fur. Other children grabbed each other or closed in around the kids with pokemon, as if to shield them from an invisible, intangible threat.

"It's worse than the Fae sending you beyond the Barrier," a rather girly-girl teenager said, pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she took in the group of children.

"Serena!" Several of the children called as they waved a hello. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," the teenager grinned. "Did you ask the most important question?"

"What's that?" One of the younger children asked.

"'Who cursed the King?'"

"The Gods!" Another younger girl said. "'cause he was _mean_."

"Well, yes," the Storyteller said with a chuckle as she nodded a greeting. "But Zygarde commanded it."

"Really?" Serena asked, even as she blinked at the z-pendent now visible, having fallen out from the Storyteller's shirt. It was likely from one of the monthly markets, or from the Spring Festival last week. Those festivals sold the high-quality pewter. Having one made of anything else was impossible; those pendants remained within families.

"So it is said. Yveltal wanted him dead, while Xerneas wished for mercy."

"Zygarde made both work!" The wheelchair-bound girl said, grinning widely when the Storyteller nodded. "But, Storyteller, if he was a meanie, then why are we still here?"

"Because," the Storyteller said as she glanced up at the gathering crowd of grandparents, parents and older siblings, petting the female meowstic on her lap. "The Gods in their wisdom gave us a chance to prove ourselves better than what came Before the Destruction."

"We _are_ better!" Yet another child spoke up with convection in her voice. "Papa said so!"

"That we are," the Storyteller said with a smile. "Remember, your strength is only as strong as your bond with your pokemon partners."

"Yea!" The girl with the inkay said, the air-squid churring and wiggling in agreement. "Mummy said you treat a pokemon right and they'll always be loyal. The Fae take you if you don't."

"My mum says the same thing," Serena said with a grin.

"Really? Your mum's a Trainer?" A boy asked, peering up at the teenager.

"Sorta," the dark-haired teenager shook her head in amusement. "It is part of her work."

The Storyteller nodded. "Respect them and they will respect and defend you. But, I see many a guardian waiting for you. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you more."

"OK!" The gathered children chorused, the few pokemon with them joining in.

Slowly the children dispersed towards the compact cars powered by green energy, and various styles of gigs and carriages pulled by sleek, well cared for pokemon. Draught rapidash and stocky gogoat were decked in shining black harnesses, alongside a lone ampharos, the hadrosaurid pokemon harnessed to a modified gig. It rested quadruped, munching on curbside grass while its owner checked straps and the strap on shoes that protected its hooves from the hard bitumen. Not far away was a small cart with a pair of sleek houndoom harassed to it, tails wrapped in cloth.

"Dagger-tipped...?" Serena murmured as she made her way over to the still seated Storyteller, making sure she crossed over to the side that was free of a sleeping sylveon. "I thought them rare?"

" _Non_ ," the Storyteller said with a shake of her head. "They are common as guards amongst farmers. My grandfather bred them as a hobby."

"Oh," Serena said, trying and failing to picture the former Anistar Gymleader having any kind of hobbies outside of battling. "Do you...?"

"No. My aunt took it over," the woman hummed. "I believe the owner of that pair is local."

"They'd have to be. Anyway, I'm done for the day," Serena said with a roll of her shoulders. "Mum wants to know if-"

"I am coming to dinner? Yes. I am."

"That's good," the black haired teen nodded, reaching out to scritch the psy-cat behind the ears. It elicited a purr. "I'll miss your stories, Astera."

"You are always welcome to visit, Serena," Olypmia's laugh was soft, gentle.

"I know, but Flusselles is half the world away from Croquis, and I'm not going to ask a psy-type to teleport me that far. It's cruel," Serena offered an apologetic smile. "But, if I can, I will. They've got a new type of aeroplane out soon. But, I'll be in Croquis for a while..."

"I suppose that makes sense..."

"Astera?" Serena asked, confused.

"You'll Journey soon," was the answer.

"I- Yes. I'm planning to..." Serena said slowly. "Why?"

"Will you allow me to impart upon you a piece of advice?" She waited until she received a nod of approval. "Do not be afraid. Trust in your partners and trust in those friends you make. They are important."

Serena nodded, even as confusion flickered across her face. "I- I think I understand."

Seers could be confusing.

"And-" The Seer reached up and unclasped the Z-necklace. She beckoned the teenager to bend down. Once Serena had, it was fastened around her neck. "Please, do not take this off, nor lose it."

Serena touched it, eyes widening in confusion. "This-"

Olympia's smile was enigmatic. "Will protect you."

Serena bit her lip, then nodded. "Thank you, Astera."

"Tell your mother I shall be there. Now, go. You'll miss the shu-bu otherwise."

"Ah! Ok. See you there!" Serena called as she hurried off towards the shuttle-bus stop that would take her home.

Anistar's Gymleader watched her go, eyes unreadable. Great things were to come with terrible costs and Serena was involved. How, she could not see, did _not_ want to see.

"Liii?" A strange, flesh-like ribbon wrapped around her arm as the sylveon stood with a stretch, back arching before it settled. It was somewhat small for the fae-type at three feet to the shoulder, but she didn't mind. A sylveon's strength didn't come from their size but from the bonds of affection with it's human.

"I'm sorry. You know she doesn't like fae," Olympia said softly, nudging the yawning meowstic to transfer to the sylveon's back. Needle sharp teeth showed for a second before she curled up, tails wrapped daintily around her as one of the flesh-ribbons coiled loosely about, ensuring she wouldn't fall during her nap.

"Nna." Its eyes flashed as it looked in the direction of the Sundial. The massive glittering pink-purple crystal-stone was visible even a kilometre away as it towered over the country-city feel of the skyline, making it the landmark of the city alongside the lake in which it rested.

"You know I can't help what I see, Voli," Olympia stared into the distance, eyes half-shuttered against the glare of the late afternoon early spring sun. "But Kalos shall withstand."

"Nyaai." The sylveon nodded, gently leading her human towards their shared home beside the Gym. Of course Kalos would withstand. The Fae wouldn't allow their land to fall, and neither would the Immortals.

"Cromlac'h must withstand..." She muttered, even ad her gaze, and that of her pokemon, turned in the direction of Geosenge. She had calls to make after dinner and it would be a long night on the old-school rotary phones.

It would be worth it. Of that she was certain.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please don't forget to leave a review/comment on what you thought of it. It makes my day, and helps me improve as a fanfic writer.


	2. To the Steps of a Distant Destiny

Notes in first chapter.

* * *

She jolted upright with a yelp, the fletching coming to land on the edge of her desk. Serena stared at the bird as it tweeted innocently, as if it hadn't just pecked her several times in the side. A glance at the clock revealed it was nine AM, and the teenager groaned; time for her to be up then. With a yawn, she rolled out of bed, pausing only to make it and shoo the fletchling out.

"I'll be down soon," she muttered, rubbing the sleeping from her eyes before she changed out of the pink frilly PJs and into something more fitting for the day. The hardest part wasn't picking out the black top that matched the pendant, red skirt, and brushing the bird's nest that was her hair, but picking out the over-the-knee socks and shoes to go with the outfit.

It was hard; they _had_ to look good together.

Grabbing her hat and the sunglasses, she headed downstairs, jamming them on with a practised precision as she went.

Already, she could smell the morning croissant and hot chocolate that awaited her arrival. She could almost hear them calling out to be devoured. Or was that her stomach crying out for delicious homemade food?

"Morning mum!" She called as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning, Serena," Grace called back from the living room. "Food's on the bench, and you have guests."

"I do?" The teenager asked as she rounded into the kitchen, blinking rapidly at the pair of teens sitting at the island countertop. One was a blonde with pale skin. She thought it the kind that didn't tan but burned. The other a brunette with light olive skin that was lighter than her own. Serena cleared her throat and looked away, unwilling to be caught staring.

It could be taken the wrong way.

"You must be Serena," the blonde said, voice rough and several octaves lower than hers, holding out a hand. "I'm Calem, one of your neighbours. I think our mums have met."

"And I'm Shauna," the brunette said with a smile that had Serena's heart skipping a beat. "Great to meet you. I hope you don't mind. We thought you'd be up by now."

"Really?" Serena blinked in confusion as she took a seat at the island benches, absently tearing her croissant into small pieces so it could be dunked in the hot chocolate. "What do you mean?"

"It's Shauna's fault," Calem said with a shrug as he finished off a cup of tea, eyes lingering on her chest for a second or two. Serena frowned. _Rude_ , she thought as Calem turned back to his tea. "She wanted to meet you really badly."

"Well, yeah. The Professor Platane kinda asked for you _by name_!" Shauna's grin seemed permanently affixed to her face. Serena hid her nonplussed face behind the mug. Why would the famous Professor of Sycamore Labs ask for her by name? Shauna continued on. "But I think that's because your mum's a famous Racer, yea?"

"Oh. That's true..." Her mum was a champion in the racing world. About the only break she'd taken was when having Serena, and that had been two years.

"Shauna," Calem hissed, kicking his friend in the shin and eliciting a yelp. He then turned back to Serena with a sheepish look. "Sorry about her."

"'s ok," Serena said around a mouthful of food. "What did he want?"

"He's got a request for five rookies once we make it to Illumis. You, me, Shauna, and two others," Calem said, fishing out his pokedex from the back pocket. Thumbing it open, he continued to speak as the machine whirred to life, almost literally. "He upgraded my pokedex to a basic research model, see?"

"So that's what it looks like?" Serena gasped around a mouthful of half eaten food, staring at the holographic projection of a loading triangle. Swallowing, she resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, hands cupping around the almost empty mug. "Wicked."

"But that's not all. He's giving us a chance to pick pokemon from Sycamore Labs _themselves_. It's so cool!" Shauna bounced on the spot, grinning from ear to ear. "Right?"

Serena didn't have the heart to deny the other teenager, even if it hadn't been pretty impressive. "Of course. Do you have them with you?"

"No. The Professor gave them to Trevor, who's in the next town over."

"North," Calem muttered before Serena could ask, only slightly misinterpreting her confused blink. "It's like ten minutes away by maglev."

Serena's eyes lit up, thoughts on Trevor's name pushed to the side for now. "They have _maglev_ out here?"

Calem's stare was dull, blue eyes judging her as if she was a moron. "You're a _city_ person...?"

"Um... _Oui_." Serena blushed, shoulders hunching nervously as the stare seemed to intensify. "I grew up in Flusselles."

"Don't worry," Shauna interjected before Calem could open his mouth again. "Me and Calem'll show you the station. It's like... twenty francs per trip. But, only once you're ready."

"Alright," Serena nodded, turning her attention to what remained of her breakfast. Once she was done and had grabbed her sidebag, they set off for the station in the centre of the small country town known as Vaniville.

* * *

"Hey, Calem," a strawberry blonde said as Calem claimed his seat at a table outside one of the many cafés located in a cul-de-sac across from the central station in Aquacorde. The café didn't appear to be that busy, and it looked like glasses of water had been set out for them. Serena thought it a nice touch, more so when she saw the logo was a cute scatterbug. "Are you Serena?"

"I am," Serena said with a small grin as she took a seat next to the blonde, while Shauna claimed the head of the table. " _Enchanté._ "

"You speak Kalosa?" the same boy asked in shock.

"Just a little. A family friend taught me."

"Cool~"

"It really is," a large boy said, shirt sporting a picture of a smiley-faced icecream cone. "We were just talking about you, too."

"Oh?" Serena blinked as she took a sip of water. "Is this from the mountains?"

"Yea- with limon. You can tell?" the first boy said, ignoring Calem's snort of disbelief.

"Yes? It's perfection in a glass!" Serena said with a nervous giggle, even though she meant it.

"I guess it is," the strawberry blond said with a small smile and shrug. "Anyway, Shauna texted us while you were on the maglev. Her description's spot on."

"Ahh... thank you." So that's why Shauna had had her 'caster out and set to texting. "Um. Who are you two?"

"I'm Tierno. I've got some serious dance moves!" Tierno grinned, brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "I'm gonna be the _best_ dancer in the world."

"I'm Trevor," The strawberry blonde said, not making eye contact but offering a small smile. Serena studied him briefly then shrugged. He might have had Returned-blood in his family, hence the name. It wasn't any of her business, anyway.

"Don't mind Trevor," Tierno said clapping the other boy on the shoulder, causing Trevor to squeak in shock. "He's shy, but he's got a good heart."

"And _perfect_ scores. I'm jealous~" Shauna pouted, elbows on the table. Her glass of water was empty already.

"I just study..." Trevor laughed nervously, before turning to Serena. "What about you?"

"Oh. Well... I grew up in Flusselles," the olive-skinned teenager said. "I only moved to this district a week ago. Did the Professor choose you as well?"

"Of course. I can't wait to find out what request he has for us," Tierno nodded empathically. "You know, it'd feel like we're a much closer crew if you had a nickname too, Serena."

"Eh?" Wait _what_. She hardly knew them.

"Yea! Can I call you Lady S?"

"What? _No way_. She's l'il S for sure!" Shauna almost shouted, face twisting into a pout as she glared at Tierno, who leant back in his chair as if to avoid the Death Glare. Calem looked unconcerned as he leant back with his arms crossed, and Shauna didn't seem to notice or care as she rounded on Trevor. "What'd you think, Trevs?"

"W-What?! Y-You want me to nickname someone _I just met_? Shauna, you really shouldn't put someone on the spot like this..." He stuttered, only to wilt at the Look the brunette was giving him. "Well... how about something low-key? Maybe... S-kins?"

"That's stupid-" Shauna started as Trevor shrunk back, only for her tirade to be cut off by Calem.

"We should let _Serena_ decide." He looked towards the newest member of the group. "Well?"

"Just Serena's fine, thanks." She ducked her head. "I agree with Trevor. I'd rather get to know you first."

"OK!" Shauna made the 'peace' sign with a grin before turning to Tierno. "Hey, can we see the pokemon? I wanna meet my partner soon."

"Ah, yeah. Sure."

Serena watched as he hauled a metallic case onto the table and flipped it open, revealing three very expensive pokeballs nestled against a deep red, blue and black velvet interior. Red metal gleamed under the light, polished and new without a scratch or scrape on them, and the indicator lights glowed pale, brackish white.

"Wow. That looks as polished as mum's rhinocorne's 'ball," she muttered.

"These are the new model," Calem stated. Seren didn't need to look at him to know he'd rolled his eyes.

"I know that," Serena replied with a small huff. Was he always like this?

" _Ils sont si brillants,_ " Shauna interjected with a laugh. "Not like the ones my mum has."

"You know Kalosa?" Serena asked.

" _Un petit peu de Kalosa_ ," Shauna said with a nervous smile. "Only a little..."

"I'll take the feunnec," Calem interrupted, holding his hand out for the fennekin's pokeball. Tierno handed it over without a word. Once he had it, Calem fished out his pokedex, thumbed it open and pressed it against the 'ball's centre button. After a few beeps, it'd been registered as his, and his alone. "Thanks, Tier."

"No problem."

"Um... you pick first, Serena," Shauna waved her hand when it offered to her first.

"Oh. May I have the marisson?" Chespin started out cute, but it would evolve into something wickedly cool and it was a good tank of a pokemon. She'd _have_ to have a good name for her new partner. Something chestnutty maybe.

"So I get the grenousse~" Shauna singsonged as she handed the correct ball to Serena, who, after digging out her pokedex, and ignoring the startled squeak from Shauna, registered the chespin as hers. Shauna did the same with her froakie though her pokedex didn't sport a case. "H-hey. Serena? W-were those... skull-and-crossbones on the case?"

"Ah... Yes. It's the symbol of a well-known death metal band."

Everyone stared and Serena cocked her head. "Is something the matter?"

"N-no. It's nothing," Shauna shook her head, seemingly recovered from her shock. "Hey, we should give them nicknames. I'm going to call mine Nuit."

"Fynx," Calem said, leaning back in the chair as he tossed the pokeball up and down with one hand. At the confused looks, he sighed and repeated the word, clearer this time. "It's a Before-word. Means 'fire', I think."

"Hmmm. Marron for mine," Serena said as she held the pokeball up to her chest in a sort of hug. Her first partner; she was going to take good care of him. Silently she wondered if she could get a Hacride sticker for his 'ball, before looking back at the group. "Shauna said we weren't just getting pokemon?"

"Oh, yeah. Here," Trevor said, holding out two upgrade chips to the girls, who took them with a blink. "They'll upgrade your 'dex until you reach Sycamore Labs in Illumis. And Serena, this is for your mum."

Serena put the letter he passed her away in her bag before the chip was slotted into the 'dex, the device automatically starting to recalibrate. "From the Professor?"

He nodded. "Well, Tier and I are going to explore and look for pokemon."

"Already?"

"Yea. We got out Starters yesterday."

In hindsight that made sense, she realised.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"I gotta call mum myself. She'll wanna meet Nuit for sure," Shauna said. "And then I'm going to annoy Calem until you get back, ok Serena?"

Calem's groan said it all.

"Ok. I'll be about an hour," Serena stood up, smile somewhat forced until she turned away, when it fell. With a small sigh, she started to make her way out of the café's cul-de-sac. As she reached the street, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wait up, Serena," Shauna called, jogging to catch up to the dark-haired teenager, who turned, head cocked to the side. "Let's have a battle. They've a 'field set up over there."

Serena nodded, letting the shorter teenager tug her towards the field not far from the cafe, thankfully on the same side of the street. It was a typical one for battles within a city or town; not that big, maybe only twenty metres in total length, easily dwarfed by the Elite Stadium. Though smaller than the official ones within Gyms, it still sported stands for spectators on one side, with the forcefield generators set into the ground around the edge of the ring. If she listened carefully, she knew she'd have heard them humming, ready for the touch of a switch. "Who'll referee?"

"Oh, um..." Shauna looked around, finger against the side of her cheek in thought. " **Cee, OVER HERE**!"

Serena jumped at the shout; Shauna's voice could have passed for a screech had she not been human. When Calem arrived, he'd obviously been startled by it too.

"Yea?"

"Ref for us. Me and Serena are gonna battle. Our first as Trainers~" Shauna didn't give him any chance to protest. She bounced over to the far side of the field, doing a spin with a peace sign when she reached her position. Serena took that as her cue to move into position as well. It'd be fun, and while she'd battled before, both in class and using her mum's pokemon, there was something special about the first battle with your Starter as a Trainer.

Because it was _her_ pokemon. Not one of the school's, not her mum's. _Hers_.

"Ready?" Calem held his hand in the air as both girls threw the pokeballs onto the field. The pair were released in bursts of light, the balls bouncing back to the Trainer's hands where they were caught with an ease born of years of practice. Around them, the forceshield shimmered to life in a burst of light then settled on a pale, shimmering glass-like effect. Calem dropped his hand with a grin. "Start."

"Pound!" Shauna called, and the froakie leapt into action, hitting the chespin with a hard Pound-attack, drawing a startled cry from the other pokemon as it staggered back, while Shauna jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! Now use Growl!"

"Vine Whip-" Serena countered, eyes narrowed in determination even as she bit her lip, watching as glowing 'vines' shot out from the chespin's neck at high speed, whip-cracking across the froakie in rapid succession. It wasn't as effective as it could have been due to the Growl, but it still did a lot of damage due to type effectiveness, and Serena could see the start of what had to be painful welts. Even at this level, pokemon battles could be harsh. "Do it again, Marron!"

Shauna, however, was on the ball, just as determined to win the fight. "Dodge and use Pound, Nuit!"

"Rrrrispi-" the tiny chestnut pokemon hissed in dismay as its attack was avoided, the froakie getting in another attack when the grass-type was too slow getting out of the way. As both pokemon parted, they glanced back at their trainers, unsure what to do now.

"Charge, then Vine Whip!" Serena called out, more than willing to take the lead in the battle for the time being. Her pokemon obeyed, Tackling the frog-like monster to the ground before leaping back to unleash another Vine Whip, this time sending the frog into the forceshield. Plasma-blue blazed life like dragon-flame as it negated most of the impact, spreading the kinetic force out across the shield before flaring out as the pokemon thumped against the ground.

Calem counted to three; the pokemon didn't get up in time, either too dazed to or it'd blacked out into unconsciousness. "Nuit's unable to battle!"

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Shauna whined with a pout, recalling Nuit and signalling the end of the battle. Serena recalled Marron with a small 'good work'. She'd have to stop at the 'Centre in Vaniville before she showed her Starter to her mum. In time, she knew Marron would come to trust his instinct. Part of being a _good_ Trainer was working with and honing the instincts. The best, the _Elite Trainers_ excelled at it.

"The winner is Serena," Calem called, dragging Serena back to the here and now as he toggled the 'shield off while Shauna crossed the field to where the dark-haired teenager stood.

"Here," Shauna dug out a deep red and pale white wallet, pulling out a note and several coins to make up twenty-eight francs. "You earned it."

"Thanks," Serena said as she took the money, tucking it away into the sidebag. "You and Nuit make a great team."

Shauna blinked. "Really? You think so?"

"She's right," Calem said as he made his way over while rummaging through his side-bag. "Here," he said pulling a max revive out and a potion. He handed the max revive to Shauna and the potion to Serena. "Use these to fix your partners up."

"Thank you," both girls said at the same time. Serena released Marron and applied the potion spray while Shauna released Nuit from his ball and cradled him in her arms as she offered the pokemon the crystal-shaped gummy. It was taken with minimal fuss, and the effect was instant, earning Shauna an affectionate ribbit from the blue frog, while Marron chirred as he flexed his arms, clearly proud he'd won his first battle. Serena smiled fondly, making a mental note for later to sit down and use her 'dex to get a detailed look at him.

Shauna though had her 'dex out already, pointing it at the froakie. It took a second of poking at it, but it lit up with detailed stats. Serena tried to get a look at them, curious. She blinked at the word 'Protean'. "What's that?"

"A really rare ability! Eeeee. Protéen means Nuit'll _always_ get an attack type bonus!" Shauna jumped up and down, holding her froakie closer. "Nuit's the best Starter ever. Did you get a rare too?"

"I'll know when I sit down and look at Marron's stats in detail," Serena laughed. She hoped she did, because having a Bulletproof chespin would be useful. "What about you, Calem?"

"Fynx'll have Magicien, of course. Shauna, we'll go to the 'Centre near K-mart. They've got free vidphones you can use," Calem said once the girls had stopped cooing over their new pokemon and recalled them. "We'll meet up near Chemin Progrès in an hour? Trains between Quarellis and Croquis are typically five or ten minutes apart."

"Alright. I'll see you there."

"Come on, Cee~!"

* * *

"Mum, I'm home!" She called fifteen minutes later as she shut the front door. "What are you cooking?"

"Welcome back, it's Ratatouille," her mother said as she emerged from the kitchen. "So, what did you and the neighbours end up doing?"

"Well..." Serena started, "I got my starter in Quarellis?" she finished, holding up the pokeball. "His name is Marron. He's a marisson from Sycamore Labs."

"Realy?" Serena nodded, and her mum grinned. "Well, lucky you. May I see it?"

"Sure," she dropped it to the ground and the chespin was released in a burst of light, Serena catching the ball on the rebound. "This is Marron."

"Now isn't she a cutie." Grace squatted down so she wasn't leaning over the pokemon, and offered a hand for it to sniff.

"She?" Serena blinked, watching as Marron consented to head rubs from the older woman. "What do you mean? Starters are _boys_."

Everyone learned that in the first week of Trainer-lessons, if they hadn't already from TV.

Grace chuckled. "One out of seven is a girl. You got lucky."

"I seem to be having a string of luck today." Shauna and Calem probably had females too, though privately she hoped not. She wanted to be the _special one_ , and Calem had been a jerk who hadn't offered to let them pick first. It was like he had something up his arse and not in a good way.

"That you are," Grace stood after a few more head rubs, and Serena recalled Marron. Just in time as the fletchling made himself known, perching on Grace's shoulder with a chirp. Serena tried and failed at not giving the bird a dirty look while he looked back, innocent of all wrongdoing.

"I also have this letter for you." Serena dug the letter out once Marron's pokeball was safe in the sidebag, offering it up.

"Huh? For me? From someone named Platane with lovely handwriting... Wow. A love letter?" Serena wished her mother hadn't said that part aloud. "... A requ... _Oh_!"

"Mum?" Serena asked, somewhat confused and disturbed though relieved it wasn't a love letter.

"Only a week, and already so many things are happening. He wants to meet you at Illumis. You are Journey age, so..."

"I don't mind. It could be fun." He had given her her Starter, in a roundabout way. And, she really wasn't sure if she wanted to go do trade-school or continue on to higher education just yet. A Journey was the perfect chance to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Alright," Grace nodded, folding the letter away. Serena tried and failed not to think about the box it'd go in with all the other 'lovely handwriting' letters. At least it wouldn't be the box that housed all the letters from her dad. "I'll find those trail rations I had while you go pack your bag."

"Ok."

"And remember," her mum called after her as the teenager climbed the stairs to her room. " _Practical clothes_. You can always buy more on your adventure."

"Yes, mum!" Serena yelled back with a groan, but her mother did have a point. She didn't know what would happen, and packing too much was _worse_ than packing too little. From within her closet, Serena pulled out a pastel coloured bag with espurr ears, dragalge keychain dangling from the main zipper. It was only about a year old and the inbuilt pocketing tech hadn't actually been used. It was perfect for the adventure, and it'd go well with her cute clothes. As for clothes...

The teenager hummed a few bars of a punk rock song, fingers drumming against the closet door as she looked over her choices. Cute practical clothes like her hello kitty shirt, and jeans with flowers on the side would be best, along with one of her skirts. She could take her Metal Head shirt and boxers for sleeping, and if she really wanted something cute, she could buy it on the road. She knew her mum would end up giving her the necessary camping supplies...

Her pink joggers should come, too. They were good, broken in hiking boots and she'd probably need them at some point. Maybe this hat, too. The beret... cute, but she'd probably find a better one once she reached Lumiose. The Fashion Jewel of the world had everything.

Her diary, hairbrush, and hair ties too.

All in all, it took her about five minutes to wrestle everything she'd need into the bag and set the sub-pocket as 'clothes'. Standing, Serena stretched then hauled a strap up and over her shoulder, settling the weight quickly enough. The best part about sub-space tech was it made things rather light, and this bag would, if stuffed to the brim with 99 of everything, weigh only 5 kilogrammes.

But that would also stress the tech and the bag life would be rendered in weeks, not years. The last thing anyone wanted was a bag breaking down in the middle of nowhere.

She headed downstairs. "Mum? I'm done."

"Already?"

"I can buy more things as I go," Serena shrugged sheepishly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Grace nodded and gestured to the table where MREs, a sleeping bag, a 'ball-belt, and a tent bag sat. Serena also recognised her basic survival kit she'd gotten after graduating school last month. "I found my old tent, and your father would have wanted you to use his sleeping bag. Your kit too. You _didn't_ have those classes just to leave it behind, Serena."

She ducked her head, looking at the tan-brown pouch out of the corner of her eye. "I'm only going to Illumis."

"Just in case then," Grace said with finality, taking her daughter's bag from her and showing her how to wrestle in the tent and sleeping bag, while Serena added the rest of the items, the survival kit going into the sidebag. "Your dad would be so proud of you."

"You think so?" Serena asked, buckling the bag shut and slinging it over her shoulders.

"I know so. And, here-" Grace picked the plain, unassuming belt up off the table. "I got it for you."

It glinted in the light and Serena's eyes widened. It was custom-made, if the crazy scary designs of gorebyss and huntail etched into the leather and the stylised yanmega buckle were anything to go by. She threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you, thank you. It's perfect. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense. All Trainers need at least one sturdy belt."

Serena buckled it around her waist. "It fits like a dream," she said, turning on the spot before hooking Marron's pokeball into place.

"It suits you."

Serena beamed. "Alright. I'm off."

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Kni and Roco!" Grace called after her daughter.

"I won't!" Serena called as she exited the house. She didn't have to go far to find her mother's elderly rhyhorn and her father's gallade resting in the shade of the trees in the yard. She approached them with ease, the two pokemon barely glancing up or shifting. "Hi."

"Gaaieh?" Kni asked, head cocked to the side and not inclined to move from his position draped against Roco. Serena smiled. She was going to miss him and his antics.

"I'm off on an adventure to Illumis." She motioned to her backpack and belt. "You guys be good for mum, ok?"

Both pokemon stared at her as if she was dumb. Of course they'd be good for Grace. Why wouldn't they be? They liked the human and had no issue with her. Serena laughed, hugging both of them in turn before heading towards the station, this time humming a tune from one of her favourite sci-fi horror movies, _Skies of Vermilion_.

* * *

"Hey, Serena!"

"Hmm? Oh. Hey, Tierno," Serena glanced both ways making sure there were no cars, carriages, or carts in either direction, before jogging across the two-lane street. Before her lay the longest river in the world, La Nevers. This section of it wasn't that wide, maybe two hundred metres across. Upstream, closer to the coast, it was at least a kilometre wide with rapids and everything. It sparked crystal clear as it flowed passed, and while it was a romantic view that flew in the face of what they knew, Serena liked to think that long ago, after the Destruction, Xerneas had struck their feet to the ground and made it. "Is this-?"

"Nope. Once we cross the river, we'll be there," the boy said. "I can't wait. Calem said he had gifts for us all."

"Really?" Serena asked as they started to walk over the bridge, eyes more on the river and the view as she watched various water-types and the odd fish swim passed.

"Well, his parents are Veteran Trainers..." Trevor said, trailing off, letting Serena draw her own conclusions.

"Oh, cool." As far as she knew, Veterans made a lot of money from their specialities, be it battling, breeding, or other work like teaching or doing demo-battles for Trainer classes in schools. She had some good memo

They fell into silence as they walked, allowing Serena's thoughts to drift to the landscape. It felt odd without mountains in the distance, but also safe knowing winter here would never bring with it the cold of the Barrier and the freezing cold of the Darkest Night. "Does it snow here?"

"Hmm? Oh. Not really. We're too far inland." Trevor blinked, confusion crossing his face. "It snows _in_ Flusselles?"

"Well, Sometimes. Mostly winter just brings the Barrier Cold closer and Sundial Lake freezes." Sometimes they got snow, but it wasn't like Snowbell or true mountain cities. The ground around the 'Dial glitters and you can often see people training out on the ice," Serena said, mind flashing back to the time she'd seen a shiny amaura out there as a child. "Once, I saw an amagara and a -one of the Returned had it. They called it a-" here, she paused, trying to remember how the Returned had said the very, very strange word. "A... Frooslaysh." No, that wasn't it, but it sounded like it. Returned had a _very_ strange language. "It looked like some of the monsters within the Barrier."

Which was cool if you asked her, but she wasn't about to weird the two boys out. Not when she knew not everyone thought the monsters of the Bitter Cold were things to admire. Not when they killed anyone who tried to press into what protected Kalos from the ruinous fate of the rest of the irradiated world.

"Fruslahys? I've heard of them," Tierno interjected with a spin. "One of my favourite dance troupes uses them. They're really rare because they only breed once every five years or something."

"They're rare because dawnstones are rare," Trevor corrected as he adjusted his bag. By now they were about halfway across the river. "They evolve from 'snhorun'. I heard Lord Narcisse breeds them."

"What, really?" Serena ran ahead a few steps then turned to face the boys, unable to hide her excitement at the idea of getting a snorunt bred by Siebold. "I'll need to save up, though."

Her shoulders dropped and Tierno laughed, holding his hands up to forestall Serena's reply. "Something to look forward to. We are Rookies."

"Yea, and having a pokemon for the sake of it's wrong." Serena spun around so she was walking backwards, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Our partners are _everything_ and if we don't treat them right..." Her voice wavered for a second. "W-Well. We all know what happens."

The boys nodded, and they fell into a more comfortable silence until they reached the end of the bridge where Calem and Shauna waited, Calem leaning against the wall while Shauna hopped excitedly from foot to foot. It seemed she was always moving, as if she couldn't stay still.

"Ahh, you came! Calem, can we have the gifts now. Pleaseeee~?"

"Ah, sure," he sighed, pulling his bag to the front. "My parents are VTs and when they found out, they bought these for everyone."

One by one, they each received a box bigger than a shoebox with the pokeball symbol on it. Shauna squealed, hugging it before she too opened it alongside everyone else. Inside each lay ten expensive pokeballs, each with the black seal over the button, denoting them as untampered with. The four lights on the balls were dark and empty, but that was to be expected. They wouldn't light up until the seal was removed.

"Eeeee! Now I can go catch my own pokemon!" Shauna laughed as she, like everyone else, peeled the seals off one at a time and registered the 'balls in their 'dex before storing them in the 'ballpocket of bags. Once she was done, Shauna clapped her hands then latched onto a startled Calem. "Hey, help me catch a pokemon. Come on."

Calem shook her off with a slight wince. "Shauna, you'd think you didn't take the Trainer classes." He shook his head in dismay.

"Of course I did. It was one of the mandatory classes!"

"You know what I mean," Calem half-growled.

"Awwww. Don't be mean."

Calem rolled his eyes with a long-suffering sigh as he pulled out his personal map of Kalos, zooming on their location. "There's a town with a 'Centre about two days walk from here. Neuvartault Forest is another two days after that. We should meet up at the 'Centre on the outskirts of it in a week, no?"

"Sounds like a plan," Serena nodded. It'd give them time to explore and train if they wanted to. Finger to mouth, she hummed consideringly, then grinned. "Shall we take the first steps together?"

With nods of agreement, the five of them started down the dirt part, taking the first steps to adventure...

..and, as a talonflame soared high above them, the five's steps had unknowingly taken them one step closer to destiny.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please don't forget to leave a review/comment on what you thought of it.


	3. More Questions than Answers

Notes in the first landed in the puddle with a splash and a yelp, enough mud to cover a newborn ponyta flying everywhere. Perhaps running on waterlogged grass in the middle of a pelting downpour was not the brightest idea she'd ever had.

But at least the ground was soft, if not extremely muddy.

"Oww..." Serena mumbled, pushing herself up into as dignified position as she could manage. A once-over showed what she feared: mud all over the place. Her skirt, bags, pokeballs, trainers. Even her _hat_ was muddy. "Bugger it."

At least her mum wasn't there to hear her swear.

"Serena?!" Opps. She'd kind of forgotten about Tierno, who'd been several steps ahead of her in the mad dash for shelter. With a small sigh, she looked up to see him hurrying back. "Are you ok?"

"Uh... Y-Yes." Well, for a given value of ok. Her hat might be ruined and she didn't want to think about what she'd bruised falling on her arse like that or how sore it was going to be later. "Um. Help me up please?" she asked, holding out a hand once he'd reached her. With more strength than expected, he hauled her up in one fluid motion. Serena sighed, pushing a lock of dark hair behind her shoulder with her free hand. She really needed to tie it up. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, releasing her hand. "Come on. Let's get inside before we get drenched even more!"

"It won't kill us," she said with a laugh, almost wanting to stay in the rain long enough that it'd wash the mud out, but Tierno was right. Stay out in this weather too long and they'd both catch a nasty cold. Warm rain or not. "But you're right."

After a quick adjustment and check of her bags, they took off in a sprint towards the 'Center. Unlike the Pokemon Centres in the towns and cities, this one was smaller and the roof a brighter shade of red, designed more as an overnight stop at most before travellers ventured into the forest. It wasn't the only one; scattered around the permitted of the forest were a handful of others, all of them designed in exactly the same way.

It was also somewhere dry and warm, and a landmark for teleporting pokemon.

They slowed slightly as they reached the automatic doors, almost running into one of the nurses as they entered. She had light blue fluffy towels in her arms and what looked like a bibarel beside her, though its fur seemed lighter and shorter, as if it'd come from the sea.

"Sorry," they both huffed out as they tried to catch their breaths.

"It's fine; your friend said you'd be here soon."

"Uh-?" Serena blinked, peering up at the nurse.

"Over there," she said, pointing towards the waiting area. Calem sat beside a woman with platinum blonde hair and what could have been a keystone set into an earring. She brushed an absol, though from this distance it was impossible to tell if it was Standard or one of the specialities bred for Showcases and Contests.

"Oh," she managed, not sure what else to say. "Um..."

"Showers are to the right," the nurse explained, "with dry clothes if needed in the closet."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she took one of the towels, Tierno taking the other.

"You go first," he said.

"Alright," Serena offered him a smile. Even though they both knew the showers in a 'Centre were segregated, it was a nice gesture. One she had no issue with taking advantage of. "I won't be long."

* * *

"Serena! Over here~!" Shauna's shout caught her attention more than the frantic waving, and Serena grinned, changing direction to join them. While the Centre wasn't big, it still had a dedicated lounge with a -currently closed- small kiosk-mart at the back, and it seemed that everyone but Tierno had gathered there. The blonde girl from earlier included, sitting next to Calem.

She was pale, but next to her, Calem was an almost unhealthy translucent, as if he'd never been out in the sun.

"When did you get here?" Serena asked, flopping down on the couch and ignoring the stares her choice of t-shirt and pants brought. Though the pants were understandable. They were shapeless things, grey and baggy and lacking in any style she'd have been willing to wear under normal circumstances. But after a week of travelling, all her clothes needed some TLC in the wash.

"Just after you," Shauna said; both she and Teirno were also dressed in the baggy clothing as well, so at least Serena wasn't the only fashion reject. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks?" she half-asked with a half smile, fiddling with the end of the braid she'd pulled her hair back into. Calem seemed to be the only one of them who still had clean clothes, dressed in a long sleeve collared shirt and dark pants that matched the woman's black and purple clothing.

"Shortly before you," the blonde woman said, accent typical of the nobility from Nice or Kiloude. Serena's skin crawled and her gut twisted. Nobles, she'd learned in her limited exposure to them, always wanted something. "I'm Astrid. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Serena." Her smile was awkward and felt forced, more so because she knew she was no doubt being judged. It wasn't her fault she was dressed in things that clashed. "Are you his sister?"

Even with as rough a voice as he had, Calem certainly seemed entitled enough to be one, though maybe not, if the way he seemed to choke and splutter at the question was anything to go by. Astrid shook her head with a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "His betrothed. It was arranged."

"Oh. Um. Congratulations?" She'd known arranged marriages still happened amongst the nobility and the Elite - Wulfric's youngest daughter had been promised to another Gymleader's son, if she recalled her gossip- but to know one of her semi-travelling companions was in one was another thing.

But, Calem didn't seem that enthused if the brief flicker of distaste was anything to go by. Maybe he'd only recently found out?

"Thank you," Astrid said with a nod. "Have you enjoyed your travels so far?"

"I have, yes." It hadn't been anything too pressing or strenuous, what with most of the land around these parts cleared and used for farming. Even training had been routine, simple, and they'd passed older Trainers and those whose job it was to keep travellers safe.

"RiRi, do you wanna see our pokemon?" Shauna said suddenly, pulling a pair of 'balls off her belt and releasing the two pokemon before anyone could get a word in. The froakie appeared at her side, while a pidgey appeared on her arm with a coo, the brunette seemingly having no trouble holding the dusty brown bird up. "Nuit and Fawkes! I wanna find a pikachu too."

"Well, you will be travelling the forest once the rain lets up..." Astrid said, the smile seemingly frozen on her face as she shifted, pulling out a loveball and releasing her absol again. Up close, it was clear to see why it'd earned the nickname marsupial lion. Yet, unlike the lions of the plains, an absol's face was flatter, tail stiff, and its claws didn't retract.

Those were just the easily seen visual differences outside of the apple-red eyes, and Serena knew enough to know the pokemon wasn't a social species.

It yawned, flashing specialised teeth adapted to a carnivorous diet as it settled against Astrid's side. It seemed to eye the bird on Shauna's arm before blinking and sitting, the mega-stone's gold pendent catching the light. "This is Crux."

"Marron and Chèfeu." Serena said, releasing the chespin and bidoof. "I'm considering finding a roucool to help with my First."

"Passerouge would be better," Trevor said, his squirtle resting on his lap, a fletchling perched on the faded moss green shell while a flabebe with a white flower floated at his shoulder. "Though, Violette's also got a bug/water in her T-one arakdo, so. I think a pikachu would be worth it."

Serena frowned. Viola's surskit would be a problem given it was Gym-bred, and she didn't want to catch a pidgey only to use it all of once. That wasn't fair, and while she could send it home or on-sell it, it didn't seem right. Pokemon were partners, not tools or things to be used. It'd likely be worth looking it up online later in the evening and planning from there.

"That's why I want a pikachu!" Shauna said as she scritched under her pidgey's chin, drawing out a small coo.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and find one that can learn psychic moves too?" Astrid said with an apologetic smile.

"They can't be found in the wild," Shauna said, an ugly scowl crossing her face as her eyes narrowed. Everyone but Serena leaned away, as if Shauna was about to verbally attack them, or worse, for daring to suggest she could find something so rare - and not even guaranteed to happen on evolution- in the wild. Then she grinned and waved her hand, oblivious to what had happened. "But, I think I can find a Shiny!"

"Of course you can," Trevor said with a nervous laugh. "You found Comtex."

Shauna laughed, eyes sparkling. "All I did was say I think I saw a wild carapuce."

"T-True..." Trevor said, scratching the back of his neck with something of a grin. Serena's face twisted into a brief look of confusion, but she decided not to ask. Not with Trevor's body language screaming he was uncomfortable about the topic. "I-I hope you find a Shiny."

"Thanks. So. RiRi~, are you gonna travel with us through the forest?"

"I think so, yes. I do want to see Calem win his First." She said with a laugh, while Calem blinked, as if this were news to him. "But then I'll have to split. I plan to travel towards Grenoble and challenge for my Fifth there."

"Against _Lady Cardón_?" Trevor spluttered, eyes widening when Astrid nodded.

"She's not known to be an easy battle," Serena said, refusing to back down when Astrid stared at her.

"I am aware. It's _why_ I wish to challenge her."

"Oh," Serena nodded. As brave as she was, daughter of racing royalty or not, she wasn't a noble-born and she didn't have the right to call Astrid out on the level of _entitlement_ her words had. "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you." Maybe it was the trick of an eye, but Serena swore she saw the flash of a genuine smile, and she offered a quick one back. She meant it too. Euphia Cardón, Mistress of Toxins and Lady of Grenoble was not known to be an easy battle no matter the Badge. She was old and wisened with snowy hair that seemed an extension of the Dimond Frost crown, and her clothes a riot of ever-changing colours she wore with an aplomb and grace that seemed to both soften and add to the formidable person she was on and off the field.

Serena could remember the one and only time the Lady of Toxins had been to the League outside her induction as a Gymleader: when her niece, Malva Lécuyer, had ascended to the coveted rank of Chosen Four. The League had sent her home with tax exemptions. "I'll win. I _know_ I will."

Serena had to bite her tongue from blurting out that she hoped Astrid lost. Instead, she smiled, arms wrapping around her chespin, who'd managed to climb onto her lap at some point. "So, you battled Violette?"

"For my Third, yes. Are you looking for tips?"

"It would be nice," Trevor said. "Just because we can look it up doesn't mean it's not..."

"I understand," Astrid said, clapping her hands together. "When Tier comes back, we can talk over dinner."

The four travel companions glanced at each other, and Shauna shrugged, seemingly the designated spokesperson. "OK!"

* * *

"Serena? A question, if I may?"

"Oh, sure?" Serena paused, turning to face the older teenager while Shauna kept walking. "What is it?"

Astrid gave Serena a look similar to the one she'd been giving her all dinner. "That pendant? Where did you get it?"

"Huh?" Serena looked down. "Oh? This?" she tapped the z-pendent with a finger. When Astrid nodded, she continued. "It was a present-"

"Is that so?" Astrid grabbed the pendant, yanking on it until the chain dug deep into Serena's neck, threating to snap. The only reason it didn't was because Serena'd grabbed the wrist, nails digging into pale skin.

"Yes!" Serena hissed, other hand coming up to slap the noble. Maybe it wasn't the brightest of ideas, but Serena was tired. Of the fake smiles, of the polite words. Of the noble thinking she had the right to grab whatever she wanted. Enough was enough, and she lifted her head. Furious eyes slid to Calem, but he was disinterested, staring at the far wall as if this sort of thing was common for his betrothed. "A family friend gave it to me the day I moved. Unhand it."

The longer Astrid refused and tried to wrench her hand free, the harder Serena squeezed until the blonde was forced to let it go. Serena dropped the wrist like it was something vile, making sure to stuff the pendant under her shirt.

"You're never going to be worthy of it, _roturier_ ," Astrid said, smile inching towards a smirk when Serena bristled at the insult, hands fisting at her side. "Go ahead," Astrid continued, reaching for the keystone on her left ear. "Let's see what happens, _non_?"

Serena shook her head, forcing herself to resist the urge to punch the woman or take up the challenge. She'd only end up horribly humiliated at best. A few deep, steady breaths later, she found she had to demur. "Thank you for the offer, yet... Perhaps, in the morning?"

"Serena?"

Astrid's eyes slid to where Shauna was waiting, hands on hips, and Serena could almost see Astrid's sharp intake and the way she stilled for a good few seconds. Then she smiled. Dazzling, winningly. But it didn't reach her eyes. It was a mask and Serena hated it. If Astrid was pretty on the outside, she was ugly on the inside. "We were talking."

"Do that in the morning."

Later, much, much later, Serena would come to realise that hadn't been the whine of a tired fifteen-year-old, but an order.

"Naturally," the older teenager said with a disinterested flick of her hair, as if that was the only action she'd been intending to take. "I'll be travelling with Cal, of course. Perhaps then?"

"Yea, sure," Serena said, watching her head off, Calem following meekly after her without a word.

It was then she realised he hadn't said a word at all.

* * *

"Shauna?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Astrid?" Serena asked once they'd both retired to a private overnight room.

"Oh, she's the scion of the Bourgeois family. You don't-"

Serena paled. "Oh."

"Uh?"

"It's nothing," Serena squeaked, peering down at the other girl, thanking every god and fae she could think of that Shauna had taken the bottom bunk. "My mother's racing royality, but..."

"You're not noble enough?"

"We don't have titles."

"Does it matter?"

"To a noble? Always."

"Oh." Shauna's face scrunched for a second. "But, if you're mum's racing royalty, then? I don't get it."

"We lived a normal life as best we could. Dad thought it best," she said with a weak smile. But, truth be told, it had been almost impossible not to know the big names, both in nobility and the racing world.

"Oh. That's kinda like my family!" Shauna said, making the victory sign. "I only know Calem and Tierno from school. I grew up in the same neighbourhood as Trevor."

Serena's mind boggled with the flattest what in the history of them. It was so flat, it could be the flattest place in the world. "You got a scholarship?"

"Yea, I guess I did," Shauna said after a split second, and Serena could have facepalmed. That was _nothing_ like her family. Shauna, once again, failed to read the situation. "Trevor too. His was in maths."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say in reply. It wasn't unheard of for the premier schools to offer them to promising students. "What about you?"

"It's a secret~," Shauna said, and for the first time, Serena realised what she'd thought pale blue-green eyes were actually true silver. The same colour as a Forest Child. Though, she didn't get to ask, as Shauna rolled over and turned out the light. "Rest well."

"Yea, you too," Serena said, falling back against her pillow.

Was Shauna a Forest Child? But, surely that would have made the news...?

 _Right?_

* * *

If you enjoyed this, please don't forget to leave a review/comment on what you thought of it.


	4. An Interlude of Sorts

_Warnings for emotional manipulation and mild physical abuse. Calem's not in a happy place._

* * *

"Feil and Fynx only make two," Astrid started as she re-entered the room they were staying in.

Calem twisted in the desk chair to face her, coming face to face with his betrothed in a dusky, silken dressing gown almost too short to be legal with an equally short nightdress under it. As much as he liked the view and desperately wanted to be legally married so he could do more than look, Calem also knew his confusion as to Astrid's meaning shone when the older blonde nodded regally at the pokeball containing the fletchling, and then to the fennekin curled up on the desk, her own bed a muted yellow-gold. "But," Astrid continued with a put-upon sigh, "you need another-"

"I've Hasekan," he interjected, though the retort lacked punch as he pointed to the third gleaming white-red ball attached to the pokebelt near Fynx. But then again, his retorts always lacked the punch they needed.

He was like his dad in so, so many ways.

"Sweetheart, dearest. As _if_ you're keeping that thing," Astrid scoffed with a fake smile and toss of damp hair as she sat on the edge of the double bed, posture impeccable and ankles crossed. Calem swallowed. Against the starch white of sheets, doona, and sleepy absol, Astrid looked divine. "No. You will find something more _acceptable_."

He hunched in his chair with a confused look. Wasn't his Journey about _him_? "What's wrong with Hasekan?"

"It's ugly and I don't like it," the blonde woman said dismissively, head lifted imperiously. "I'm coaching you to _win_. I can't have you with something so ugly."

Calem nodded carefully, keeping his gaze above board. Astrid hated when it wondered with permission. "I..." His gaze flicked to the plain white pillows, shoulders slumping. He liked the bunnelby, and it was the first he'd caught. Yet... he couldn't - wouldn't dare make Astrid angry. Not when she was worth ten of him. "Y- you're right. What...?"

"Flamajou and insolourdo." Astrid said and Calem's breath hitched. Pansear. Dunsparce. Never mind Astrid's pronunciation of insolourdo was perfectly precise, befitting of a noble-born Heir. No. Calem's stomach knotted and a lump he couldn't swallow formed in his throat at the thought of the pair of pokemon. Astrid's confused smile did nothing to help because it was fake and he knew it. "I'd say a pikachu, but..." The Priestess continued as if nothing had happened, beatific smile pinched as lavender eyes flattened.

"Lady Shauna would have a fit," the blonde boy finished softly, careful to keep his tone to an acceptable pitch.

"I'd rather not deal with one," Astrid sighed, running a hand through damp hair. Calem didn't blame her; just thinking of the silver-eyed, brown-skinned girl's temper was enough to end a small shiver down his spine. "You'll just have to buy an évoli or battle-wattouat."

And she'd loan him the money, of course. But maybe, instead of an eevee or mareep - "Rosalyn breeds dagger-tipped malosse..."

"Have you forgotten? Katell has one and you know what she's like. I can't have that, do you understand?" Astrid said darkly and Calem tried not to flinch. He have to find a houndour in the wild.

"Sorry, Astrid," the blonde said with a resigned exhale.

"A flamajou's easier to find and after your First you'll sell the uglies." She stood with a smile that sharpened when Calem nodded glumly. "Don't look so down, sweetheart. I'll buy a snowcoat for the wedding."

"But I like Hasekan," he protested as she approached him, one foot in front of the other deliberately, hinting at what remained hidden from sight by the dusky dressing gown. He looked up, forcing his voice to be strong. "I don't want a snowcoat. I want _Hasekan_."

She slapped him, then, before he could compute the action, took his chin. Fingernails dug in hard enough to leave marks as he was forced to meet her gaze. "Trust me, love. It looks cute now, but it's ugly later."

"I like him-" he recoiled at the backhand, shoulders hunched and mind a whirl. What'd he said to set her off again? He'd been so careful.

"You'll get rid of it. I won't have something so crass and ugly, _do you understand_?" Her voice was sweet as honey yet it dripped a poison that paralysed his mouth. Answers a plenty raced about, yet none passed his lips, and, when Astrid tired of waiting, she backhanded him again and yanked his head up by the hair hard enough Calem knew he'd lost a good handful of hair to the action. At least he was blonde enough grey hair hairs now wouldn't even matter. "Well?"

"I... I will." he said with finality he wasn't sure he believed.

"Good monk," the blonde Priestess cooed and Calem smiled weakly, only breathing easier when Astrid released her grip. The relief didn't last long. Fingers traced his jaw, only to cup his face, again forcing his gaze to meet her hers. She smiled winningly. "Do you forgive me my temper?"

"Of course I do," he said with a smile more bitter than sweet but it was a smile and he knew what to say to appease his wife-to-be. "I love you, that's why I can forgive anything."

"I'm glad, my love. I don't mean it." Her smile was dazzling, winning a thousand times over and, against what his gut told him, Calem believed it. "Now, that girl, Sarena-"

"Serena," Calem interjected. "What about her?"

Astrid shot him a look as she returned to sitting primly on the edge of the bed. "Crux, your bed." She waited until the sleepy absol had moved to the floor, curled up like some overgrown kitten in an equally oversized pet bed by the unused closet, as their bags rested against the foot of the bed. "Did you see the pendant?"

"I did. What of it?" Calem asked carefully.

"What are you blind? It's _real_ , just as _ours_ are," she tapped where her own pendant was hidden by cloth, leather strap barely visible around her neck. "As if one of us would just give it over."

"The pewter ones these days look-" He started, only to be shot down by Astrid's acerbic: "Use your head. They weigh less than ours. No. She had to have stolen it."

"If she did, I'll get it back," Calem affirmed his words with a nod, hand clutching at both fabric and pendant. To lose a family heirloom was unthinkable. To give it away... "Do you think...?

Astrid tensed then hugged herself with a headshake, gaze vacant and distant. "No. Not a chance after- _No_. Find out how long she's had it and who she obtained it from."

Calem sighed. That would be a tall order with Astrid breathing down his neck until after Santalune. It didn't take a genius to know the girls didn't like each other. "Alright. But it'll take time."

"Of course," she started, leaning back, hands behind her as she braced her weight and sunk deep into the crisp white doona and bed. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes before falling back in an elegant flop. "Enough of that talk," she started, waving a hand about as if to clear the air. It fell across her stomach after a few moments. "We've an early morning and I need my beauty sleep. Don't stay up long."

"I won't," Calem said, clicking on the desk lamp before standing and turning off the main light to the sounds of Astrid's dressing gown hitting the floor and the young woman sliding into bed with a satisfied groan.

Dutifully, he picked it and hung it over the back of the chair before he dug his book out from his bag and returned to said chair for some light reading before bed.


End file.
